music_oppafandomcom-20200214-history
2NE1
2NE1 was a South Korean girl group formed by YG Entertainment in 2009. Their name means "a new evolution in the 21st century" according to their former agency. "From ’21’ to ‘2NE1’, becoming the ‘new evolution in the 21st century’". YGLadies. April 02, 2009 The groups final lineup was composed of CL, Bom, and Dara. Minzy, the youngest member, left the group on April 05, 2016. "Member Gong Minzy to leave 2NE1". Kpopherald. April 05, 2016 2NE1 first appeared in public with BIGBANG in "Lollipop", a commercial campaign for the LG Lollipop phone. Since the release of their debut single "Fire" the girls rose to the top of the K-Pop scene. The signature song of 2NE1 is "I Am The Best", which was released in 2012. On November 25, 2016 the group officially announced their disbandment. It further was revealed that although CL and Dara would remain signed to YG Entertainment, Bom did not have her contract renewed. "2NE1 Officially Disbands, YG Entertainment Renews Contracts With CL and Dara". Billboard. November 26, 2016 Members * CL - Leader, Main Rap, Lead Vocals * Park Bom (박봄) - Main Vocals * Sandara Park (산다라박) - Vocals, Visual Former * Minzy (민지) - Rap, Vocals, Main Dance, Maknae Discography Korean Studio Albums * To Anyone (2010) * Crush (2014) Live Albums * 2011 1st Live Concert NOLZA! (2011) * 2012 2NE1 Global Tour Live CD (2012) * 2014 2NE1 World Tour Live CD (2014) Mini Albums * 1st Mini Album (2009) * 2nd Mini Album (2012) Digital Singles * "Lollipop" with BIGBANG (2009) * "Fire" (2009) * "I Don't Care (Reggae Mix Ver.)" (2009) * "Try To Follow Me" (날 따라 해봐요) (2010) * "Lonely" (2011) * "I Am The Best" (내가 제일 잘 나가) (2011) * "Hate You" (2011) * "I Love You" (2012) * "Falling In Love" (2013) * "Do You Love Me" (2013) * "Missing You" (그리워해요) (2013) * "Goodbye" (안녕) (2017) DVD/Blu-Ray Releases * 2011 1st Live Concert NOLZA! (2011) * 2012 1st Global Tour - New Evolution In Seoul (2013) Japanese Studio Albums * Collection (2012) * Crush (2014) Mini Albums * Nolza (2011) Best Albums * 2NE1 (2011) * 2NE1 BEST COLLECTION -Korea Edition- (2014) Live Albums * 2NE1 1st Japan Tour "NOLZA in Japan" (2012) * 2NE1 2012 1st Global Tour - NEW EVOLUTION in Japan (2013) * 2014 2NE1 WORLD TOUR ~ALL OR NOTHING~ in JAPAN (2014) Singles * GO AWAY (2011) * SCREAM (2012) * I LOVE YOU (2012) DVD/Blu-Ray Releases * 2NE1 1st Japan Tour 'NOLZA in Japan' (2012) * 2NE1 TV SEASON1 BOX (2012) * 2NE1 TV SEASON2 BOX (2012) * 2NE1 2012 1st Global Tour – New Evolution in Japan (2013) * 2NE1 TV SEASON3 BOX (2013) * 2014 2NE1 WORLD TOUR ~ALL OR NOTHING~ in JAPAN (2014) Official links * Webpage * Facebook * Instagram * Youtube Gallery File:2NE1-debut-promo-group-1.jpg|''Debut Promo #1'' File:2NE1-debut-promo-group-2.jpg|''Debut Promo #2'' File:2NE1-debut-promo-cl-dara.jpg|''Debut Promo #3 CL and Dara'' File:2NE1-debut-promo-minzy-dara.jpg|''Debut Promo #3 Minzy and Dara'' 24etlk5.jpg|''Promo photo for "Lollipop"'' 2NE1-fire-promo-group.jpg|''Promo photo for "Fire"'' 2NE1-1st-mini-album-promo-group.jpg|''Promo photo for "I Don't Care"'' 2NE1-try-to-follow-me-promo-group.jpg|''Promo photo for "Try To Follow Me"'' 2NE1-1st-album-promo-group.jpg|''Promo photo for "To Anyone"'' 2NE1-Im-lonely-promo-group.jpg|''Promo photo for "I'm Lonely"'' 2NE1-ugly-promo-group.jpg|''Promo photo for "Ugly"'' 2NE1-nolza-promo-group.jpg|''Promo photo for "Nolza"'' 2NE1-go-away-promo-group.jpg|''Promo photo for "Go Away (Jap.)"'' 2NE1-new-evolution-tour-promo-group.jpg|''Promo photo for the New Evolution Tour'' 2NE1-i-love-you-promo-group.jpg|''Promo photo for "I Love You"'' 2NE1-falling-in-love-promo-group.jpg|''Promo for "Falling In Love"'' 2NE1-AON-tour-promo-group.jpg|''Promo for the AON Tour'' 2NE1-crush-promo-group.png|''Promo photo for "Crush"'' 2NE1-gotta-be-you-promo-group.jpg|''Promo photo for "Gotta Be You"'' References Category:Korean girl group Category:YG entertainment Category:2009 debut Category:Disbanded